


Paitoja!

by Verisyntyinen



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisyntyinen/pseuds/Verisyntyinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikkea täytyy kokeilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paitoja!

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ei ole kovinkaan pitkä, mutta tuli aivan todella nopeasti kirjoitettua jostakin ihmeen syystä. Idea tuli hauskan keskustelun myötä.

Rauski oli onnellinen, kun vihdoin oli saannut paidat valmiiksi kovan työn uurastuksella ja tietenkin perjantain ansiosta. Hän oli tilannut monta erilaista paitaa ja niiden pitäisi tulla tuota pikaa. Rauski valmisteli olohuonettaan kuntoon tärkeää striimiä varten, kun postiluukusta tippuikin jo paitoja lattialle vuorotellen kolauksien kera. 

 

Rauski säntäsi paitojen luokse ja alkoi repimään muovia niiden ympäriltä innokkaana. Paidat näyttivät odotettua paremmilta ja ne haisivat teollisilta. Rauski ihaili paitoja silmät pyöreinä, täynnä tyytyväisyyttä. 

 

Ovikello soi normaalia kovaäänisemmin. Rauski herätti itsensä ihailemasta paitoja ja lähti avaamaan ovea. Fisu kökötti ovella tyhmä hymy naamallaan. Rauski tiesi Fisun tulosta hänen luokseen jo aikaisemmin. Fisu halusi nähdä minkälaista työtä Rauski oli tehnyt paitojen kanssa ja tuli tarkistuskäynnille. Fisu oli ylpeä tämän pitkään odotetuista paidoista ja kehui häntä sydämmensä pohjalta. 

 

Lattialle levitetyt paidat peittivät kylmää parkettia paljon ja ne olivat myös pehmeitä, mukavan tuntuisia. Rauski ja Fisu katsoivat toisiaan hetken ajan silmiin ja sitten paitoja. Fisu lähestyi Rauskia askeleella. Rauski vetäisi Fisua lähemmäksi laittaen kätensä tämän farkkujen takataskuihin. Fisu laittoi kätensä Rauskin poskea vasten ja antoi suukon tämän täydelliselle nenälle. Rauski rentoutui miehen märästä suukosta ja hänen kätensä valuttivat Fisun farkkuja alas, jotka olivat löysät ja kaiken salilla käynnin jälkeen jo isot. Farkkujen mukana myös Fisun bokserit eivät pysyneet paikoillaan, vaan ne myös liusuivat alas näyttäen paljasta pintaa. Fisu avasi Rauskin hupparin vetoketjun ja veti sen pois hänen päältään. Rauski ei ollut laittanut paitaa hupparin alle kaikkien paitojen ollessa pesussa. Fisu siirtyi Rauskin housuihin avaten kuluneiden farkkujen vetoketjun ja napin. Fisu työnsi kylmät kätensä Rauskin ja housujen väliin. Tämä sai Rauskin hykertelemään hieman. Molemmat vetivät toistensa housut alaspäin mennen kyykkyasentoon. 

 

Housujen ollessa nilkoissa asti, he päästivät toisistaan irti hetkeksi. Fisu kellahti lattialle juuri paitojen päälle, mutta Rauskin hurmaamana häntä ei pysäyttänyt mikään. Rauski kellahti Fisun perässä hänen päälleen ja alkoi suudella tätä himokkaasti. Rauskin oli pakko laittaa kätensä miehen treenaamien rintalihasten päälle ja edetä alaspäin kohti lemmen valtikkaa. Fisu olisi halunnut ryhtyä rajumpaan toimintaan, mutta ei halunnut satuttaa tätä ja pysyi mahdollisimman paikoillaan äännellen nautiskellen kuin pikku valas. Rauskin ottaessaan suuhun hitaasti, Fisun oli pakko ottaa paidoista kiinni ja puristaa niitä tiukasti nyrkissään. Hänen eläinmäinen ääntelynsä alkoi kuulostamaan jo tuskaiselta hyperventiloinnilta. Rauski päästi Fisun tuskastaan ja lopetti. 

 

Lämmintä nestettä valui jalkoja pitkin paitojen päälle, mutta se ei hätkähdyttänyt kumpaakaan. Rauski huomaa yhden hupparin lapussa lukevan XS ja se jäi häiritsemään häntä suuresti. 

 

Rauski lähetti hupparin takaisin, koska se oli hänelle liian pieni. Pienet rakkauden tahrat jäivät huppariin hänen huomaamatta ja se sai uuden omistajan parin päivän postissa kierimisen jälkeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja jos nyt kiinnostaa, että mistä ihmeestä idea on tullut niin here it comes.
> 
> Näin unta, että olin raskaana (?) ja minulla oli koko päivän huono olo, joten keskustelu erään mahtavan ihmisen kanssa eteni naurettavaksi. 
> 
> Oot raskaana Rauskille > Rauski lähetti hupparin mukana siittiöitä > Fapfapfap > Rauski ja Fisu pitivät hauskaa > Ficciä siitä 
> 
> Olen erittäin pahoillani :DD


End file.
